percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of War
I accidentally take one of my teacher's head off Damn teacher. My name is Zack Johnson. Call me what you like, I have other things to care about. Anyways, I've gotten detention as frikkin usual. Damn my crappy Dyslexia and damn my crappy ADHD. Why am I in detention? My damn substitute teacher thinks I was asleep. When I get to leave, I'm walking home. Since my dad abandoned me and my mom, and my mom died of cancer three years ago, I'm stuck with a seriously lazy and cruel caretaker. The second I walk in, he yells:"Start cooking!". Crap. I forgot the games on tonight. "Steak, pizza, or solidified beer?" I ask. Yes, he thinks solidified beer is food. After cooking (Which took me about three hours), I run up to my room. I glance at the calendar. "Fugg."(My swear word substitute) Tomorrow is the class field trip, the crappy sub is there, and my godsdamned caretaker is chaperoning. I fling myself onto the bed. (Which is really a sleeping bag). After about ten minutes, I grab my moms old combat knife (She was in the military) And climb out onto the roof. I mainly stare at the stars for awhile, trying to calm myself down. Just when I'm about to reach piece of mind, something flies up and hits me square on the nose. After using real cuss words in a mix of ancient greek, italian (I took classes) and english, i look down to see what just hit me. They're keys to a motorcycle. I look down. A Harley Davidson motorcycle is just sitting there. "No way." I jump off my own roof and start to drag it down to a small cave about six blocks away. I'd better go sleep, if the sub thinks I've been sleeping again I'm toast. ---- Well the field trip took my class to some museum of ancient greek myths and legends. The guide was some handicapped old guy. I found the section on ares quite fascinating. During lunch, the sub and the moron of a caretaker drag me into another room, By their teeth! What the hell is this? All I know, is that I'm call kids help phone after this. They throw me to the floor. I look up. "Oh fugg." Bull man and creepy old lady! I manage to avoid getting nailed by a large fist. The old guy runs in. Wait a minute runs? He's a frikkin centaur! He shoots this bow and arrow at the old lady and she runs for it. I'm starting to realise what's happening. The horse-man-hybrid throws a wii remote at me. "What the hell am i supposed to do with this?!" I yell angrily. "Press B!" I oblige. Holy crap it turns into a sword! The worlds becomes a blur. when it stops spinning, the minotaur thing is beheaded. I cut off one of the horns. the centaur is walking slowly towards me. I run for it. I hijack the school bus and start driving it home. A loud CRASH comes from behind me. I look behind me. The creepy old lady just crashed through the roof. I accidentally press A "Whoa, a crossbow!" I start shooting at it (him, her, combo?). The thing is dodging everything. I press 1. A knife. I starting swinging the blade around. I manage to land a light gash across it's chest. I quickly stab it where the hamstring should be. It falls to one knee, I slash it across the neck. It crumples dead. I shove it out the door. And continue to drive. I look down at the door. Ugh. The creepy old things head didn't go through. I open the door and leap out. I roll about six feet. Nothing broken. Good. I sprint home to grab my combat knife. I run to the cave. "This had better work." Yes! the bike works I roar out the cave and on to the high way. I don't know how long I was driving. Something was just, egging me on somewhere. I notice a slight flash of gold on the side of the road. I stop. I climb off (if someone steals that bike.....). there's nothing. I look around. There it is again! I run towards it. there's still nothing. I turn around. "Oh.....my.....fugging.....gods." I lizard like being, clad in black and gold armor, is standing in front of me. I get fused to a demon The lizard thing speaks. "I am Verx. The demon prince." Despite the combination of the urge to barf and the urge to scream. I manage to say:"So, demons have royalty?" I half expect him to eat my head. But he nods. "Yes, But I was born different. So I got kicked out of the castle from about nine stories up." I wince. he continues. "I snuck into camp half blood," Huh? "And the Oracle told me," Huh? That life is meaningless to me now. In truth I believe her. So now, I've found you, And I'm confident I'm making the right choice." He jumps at me. Well, some shimmery shadow of him jumps at me. his body just drops dead. I look around, everything is so clear. I sprint back to the motorbike. Am i really that fast? I climb on and start driving. I look over my head after awhile. "Oh gods....." If I'm correct, that's a manticore. I gun it, zooming as fast a possible. A spike hits the ground in front of me, causing the the bike to flip. I fly out, expecting to die. But nope, I see a flash of gold and I land easily. I look down. Several swear words come out of me. I'm that demon-prince-thing! I whirl around, the manticore charges at me. I grab his arm and snap it like a twig. It screams. I punch it in the head and throw it into a tree. It throws about four spikes at me. i dodge and tear it's head off. It evaporates into gold dust by the looks of it. I blink. I'm human again. i try to get the bike to work. Only thing that happens, I fly into a rock. Comatose I slight flash. A young boy's face. A juice box next to me. ---- Another flash. A teen girl with blond hair. Blackness. ---- I wake up. Huh? Looks like some type of 1476 hospital. I sit up. I feel something on my back. Good. It means mom's combat knife is still there. A blond teen girl walks in. "CHIRON! HE'S AWAKE!" Wait, what? That centaur walks in. "Hello my boy, Zack." I throw on my most confused look. "I really don't know you," I look at the blonde. "And I sure as hell don't know who you are." I gesture to the centaur called Chiron. "You're a demigod Zack." He says. "I've noticed that actually." They bring me outside. "this is camp half-blood, a place to train demigods." I look around. Maybe i will stay. I notice a drunk looking guy sitting on a throne of grapevines, playing a card game with a donkey person. "Who's that?" I ask. "Dionysus, or Mr.D" The donkey man is half trying to peel some grapes. Chiron brings me to cabin. Looks like a crowded one. Cabin eleven. I'm guessing it's Hermes. "So Hermes is my dad?" I ask. "Not necessarily. All unclaimed children go here." Like that made any sense. "Meaning.....?" "Anyone who doesn't know who their olympian parent is." I go in. I was right, this place is crowded. There's at least twenty-five people here. I few say a cheerful hello, which I meekly respond to. Others look to depressed to do anything. A taller one comes up to me and starts telling me about this place. Apparently weather can't get in here. Crap. No winter. There's CTF games. cool. Challenges at sword and spear fights. Awesome. This place is a "me-stayer" place. Then he starts telling me about the cabins. The Hermes and unclaimed cabin, the Ares cabin (I'm too small), the Aphrodite cabin (HELL NO!), the Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, and others I'm too lazy to check. When we come to dinner (Pizza and hamburgers), there appears to be nothing to drink. The tall kid from the cabin told me to say what you want. I mutter: "grape mixed with root beer and cream soda slurpee." Oh wow! "I've got to get me one of these!" The others laugh. "What can I say? I'm from manitoba." The drunken looking guy stands up. "Attention campers! Shut up!" Everybody stops talking. "Anyways, like I care, we have a new camper, Zane Jackson." A kid at the Poseidon table snorts. "Correction, Zack Johnson. I hope somebody drowns him." If I wasn't naturally pale, that's how I would have turned. "Capture the flag is tomorrow, Hermes versus Athena. Now, get out!" Everyone leaves. "Mr. D seems nice." i say weakly. CTF seems to be on everyones minds right now. Hermes is allied with everyone but Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and Hades. "Does anybody die?" I ask. "Nope, though loss of limb isn't out of the question." I slept horribly. CTF What was I thinking? I woke up at five to start practicing, but I almost killed Chiron. Now, CTF is a lot more violent then you might expect. I officially suck with shields, so I just chucked it at the first opponent I saw. That really made him mad. I only just got away. One kid i've learned to stay the fugging hell away from is Percy Jackson. That guy is lethal. But what the hell were they thinking, sending me on offense? I'm just avoiding everyone as best I can. Stops working eventually. A couple Athena kids attack me. I have no idea how, but I disarmed them with one swing. I happen to come across where the flag is. "Right when things seem to good to be true..." Percy Jackson jumps out. "...it usually is" I swing a couple times at him. He easily blocks. I accidentally turn my sword back into a wii remote. "Oh fugg..." I barely dodge his next attack. I press 1 on the remote by accident. It's a knife. "awesome." Now I go crazy. Percy is on the retreat now. Knife fighting is where i excel. He gets whooped. he has a slash across his face and a light stab wound on his left arm. One athena girl, looking really ticked, attacks me. A ten second fight. Percy's back up. I remake it a sword. How i won this time, I don't know. He's on the ground panting after twenty seconds. I hopping with energy. "How the fugg did I do that?" I ask no one in particular. "I don't know," Chiron come up to me "but i intend to find out." I gulp. He pulls me onto him (is it just me, or does that sound wrong?) and starts galloping toward the really big house. Oh ugh, I'm stuck seeing Mr. D. I meet the god of drunks and idiocy Well that went well. Mr. D treated me like a oversized bag of horse crap stuck in a sewer all day. He got about six nymphs to do a physical examination on me (I sedated myself) DNA testing, they dropped me off the big house, and Zeus know what else (And i'll be asking him). He lets me go. I'm treated like a hero by the campers that were on my team. I managed to buy enough time for Clarisse of the Ares cabin to nab the flag. But on the down side, I have to spend a night at the big house (I threw up when I heard this). I go to the big house. It looks like I'm stuck playing cards with the guy. I lose purposely. "Will you hurry up and sleep? I'm tired of your face." Mr.D Says. I look at him. Something in my expression made his eyes flash with purple fire. I just look into the inferno that is his face. Grapevines snare around one of my feet. A gold flash, and I'm taller then Chiron. He pales. "Demon." I re-phase. "Nope. I'm not a demigod though." I summarize my experience with the demon prince. he sighs. "Eventually I'll have to bring you to olympus to see if any god will claim you. But for now. Just stay in the Hermes cabin. I'll have to put up with a pompous windbag like you." I grin and leave. I just realized something. I can be an a** to Dionysus and get away with it. I get claimed and I meet a possible relative. The first thing I do after breakfast is head down to the arena for sword practice. I take on a couple Apollo kids, who I thrash easily. I stay there for an hour. After that I go on some obstacle course thing. You had to climb over trees and rocks and such. I fell out of one tree. Which hurt. A LOT. During the climbing wall I had to fight about seven other kids while trying to not be eaten by a hellhound (massive dog from tartarus). But it was during free time the weirdest thing happened. I was walking to the bathroom when a couple of girls from the Ares cabin jumped me. "So, punk? You think you can just be the best? Well, welcome to the world." Clarisse from the Ares cabin said while dragging me. That was when I realized where they were taking me: The girls bathroom. "Crazy b****." I say to Clarisse. "You just earned yourself an extra swirlie." Crap. Just as they open the door I spin myself, tripping clarisse and causing the other to fall. The other girl draws a knife. "Well you've got emotions that need controlling." She tackles me. I hit me head on one of the sinks. She slams me into the stall. I get up and slam my shoulder into her stomach and SHOVE. We fly though The rest of the stalls. She passes out as she hits the wall. Clarrisse jumps out and throws me into a mirror, smashing it. "I'll feel that in the morning." I wisecrack. "If you live that long." She pulls out a spear and lunges. My wii remote flies to my hand and becomes the four feet of metal that beat Percy. I whirl out of the way as she tries to impale me. I slip behind her and stomp on her hamstring. She falls with a yell. A boy I recognize from whichever cabin comes out of nowhere. I whistle. My motor bike comes by at the speed of sound and clips him. He lands headfirst in the toilet. Mr.D walks in. "Well, I see you've been claimed. I'm really sick of you children of Ares." ---- The next day. i go to visit Clarisse in the infirmary. The first thing she does when she sees me was:"I'll get you punk." I grin. "Not a nice way to treat your brother Clarisse." "Oh, crap." I leave. I am quite honestly glad to have gotten claimed by Ares. It's better then Aphrodite for sure. I head down to swords practice. The first thing I notice is a black haired boy fighting another of my half-brothers. He whoops him. "Mind if I try to win?" I ask the poor guy who just got his arse kicked. "Feel free." He grumbles and walks off to find a different target. I bring my sword out. "So, you mind if I try to beat you?" I ask. "Why not?" I can tell he looks at my shield arm and wonders why I don't have a shield. "To be quite honest with you, I suck with shields." He doesn't attack, so I decide to go first. I fake an attack to the left and swing up. He manages to block and counter with a downward slash. I sidestep and kick his shield. The impact causes him to stumble. I quickly slip around and trip him. he rolls to get up. He surprises me by slamming his shield into me. i was expecting a sword attack. He manages to get me to the ground. I roll beneath him as he jumps at me. After that, I lost track of what happened. The fight lasted for hours. We would sometimes come within a hair's width of each other and fly away. It ends with the both of us panting on the ground. "What's your name?" I ask and throw up my breakfast. "Micheal Johnson, son of Athena. And you?" He vomits up his breakfast. "Z-Zack Johnson. Son of Ares." I stuck with him for the rest of the day, seeing what he did. Some of the stuff didn't agree with me. of course, when I told him I was headed for the climbing wall tomorrow he looked at me like I was insane. Lunch sucked. In the afternoon Mr.D wanted to play cards again. This time he told me to actually try. I kicked his butt. He kicked me, across the camp. It took me an hour to get away from the aphrodite girls after I landed in their cabin. At night I noticed Annabeth from the Athena cabin sneak out. I decided to follow her. I climb on the top of my cabin and jump from roof to roof. I push a button on my wii remote. It become a crossbow with a scope. Nice. I scope after her. She's headed to the Poseidon cabin. Percy is waiting for her. "I wonder what-Whoa. Alright hadn't expected that." They're making out like they've just been glued together......oh, right. Me and the stolls Replaced Annabeth's lip stuff with super glue. I laugh quietly. They just realized that they're stuck. I take out my crossbow. Aiming beyond carefully, I fire an arrow that hits the wall behind them. Percy manages to see me. "Oh crap." A wall of water hits me. When the world stops spinning I realize where I am. "Fugg." Annabeth's siblings are looking pretty mad at me right now. I eat about six dead people Ow. All I can say. Ow. Children of Athena are good fighters, and I just took on fourteen of them. Only Micheal didn't attack me. But that Natalie girl, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurt. A lot. I head for the forges afterwards and began crafting a second wii remote. The symmetry of trying to make one was quite simple. I fuse a metal mix of tempered steel, celestial bronze, stygian iron, sky metal, and oceanic steel. I also mix the metals with my other sword. I make the blades about a foot and a half long. I return to the training field, where a whole bunch of other kids a sparring. Micheal isn't here. Damn. But that Hades girl over there looks like she might be a challenge. I waltz past A kid that got annihilated by her. "And you are?" she asks me. "Why are girls always pushy with me?" I complain. "Well?" Impatient much. "Zack, son of Ares." I draw my swords. She takes out a stygian iron sword. I grin mentally and lunge. She brings up her own blade and blocks. I whirl around and swing my sword at her legs. She blocks and shoves me back. "Not all that bad." I say and lunge again. She blocks again. I jump back. "They're generally meant for swinging at people." I indicate her sword. "be that way." She mutters and attacks me. I fake running and somehow perform a backflip and land on her back, causing her to fall to the ground. "Your name?" I ask. "Maybe I just won't give it to you." Six skeleton warriors come up from under the ground. I behead one and it picks it up and reattaches it. "Ew." I decide to phase. I ate them. All six. EW!!!!!!!!! I re phase. As I vomit the hades girl tackles me and pins me to the ground. "Revertion much." I say. She gets off of me and I stand up. "Name?" I ask again. Nothing. "You know I'm going to keep asking until you tell me." "Ava." Ah, I like being annoying! I leave the training field and head to the climbing wall. I discover that monsters make decent stepping stones. Aside from the flaming ones. As I jump down from the top of the wall, I see Percy talking Annabeth and the Natalie girl that seemed to enjoy hurting me. I over hear that Percy's getting a quest, and he wants them to go with him. I quickly slip into my room and put a few granola bars, my wii remote, duct tape, a jar of greek fire, my other wii remote, dental floss (Useful beyond belief) and sixty arrows. "Sneakout time!" I mutter maniacally. Jailbreak..............campbreak? I start to upgrade a few of my arrows. If they work, they should seal the cabins so no one can get out. I fire one at my cabin. An electric current runs over the whole cabin. "No one's getting out of there for a while. I spend a decent amount of time sealing the cabins. The last one is the Athena cabin. Thank gods that Nat is a slow packer. She looks up and sees me. "That's right b****es, I have a crossbow." I fire. She won't be getting out of that for a bit. I run, heaving with laughter as I go. I walk into the big house. I find Chiron. "Excuse me, Chiron, I was just wondering, what is the quest the Percy's going on?" I say this in a young, innocent voice. He smiles and says. "We've heard rumors of a group of children of Hades that had been on the Titan's side that are attempting to bring back Kronos again. Nothing to worry about, seeing as Percy's on the case." "Thank you Chiron." I say in the same voice and leave. I grin and jump onto my harley. I rev it and go. (Quick thanks to the hephaestus kids for adding a muffler) I go for about three hours before stopping at an A/W restaurant. I order a milkshake and sit down. I laugh quietly. "I can't believe they let me do that." I think I can handle this quest myself. "Not everyone did." A voice says from beside me that almost made me phase. I look to my left and see (Three guesses who!) Michael. "Did you really think I'm that stupid?" I blink. "Well, obviously, seeing as I thought it worked." Unfinished Category:War